And there was silence
by gyikhu
Summary: Darkness, Silence, Shadows, Fear... Lara wakes up in a desperate place  ... and she is not alone. REVIEW PLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!Seems to me that it always works the same way with me. When I work on something I always get into the mood to write something totally different in between. As I'm working on something funny now, I could not resist that temptation to write something darker this time. This is my first story like this, so I would really appreciate your opinion if it's worth to continue. **

**Are you curious to see what comes? Did the mood come through or not at all? Please let me know!  
**

**Please review else I have no idea what I'm doing :)**

* * *

There was a strange smell in the air. This was the first thing Lara realised, when she started to come to her senses. The floor was hard under her body, she grimaced as she sniffed the air. Slowly she sat up, her head ached, but oddly enough she did not feel that anything else was particularly hurting her. Lara opened her eyes, but it was not really to her liking what she saw. Raising her head she looked around, but she had no idea where she was or how she got there. No matter how hard she was trying to think her brain seemed to have dulled. It must have been something like a musty basement, the concrete walls of the small room were glistening wet, moss covered them in several places. The only light source was a weak, flickering bulb that was covered by a dirty shade.

Lara struggled to get to her feet and suspiciously surveyed her surroundings. Her hand automatically reached for her gun, but she was alarmed to see that not even the holsters were around her waist. A strange feeling began to prevail on her, she wanted to know what had happened to her, but nothing came to her mind. As if her memories had been deleted. The flashing light was disturbingly, this abandoned place looked even more ghostly. Her boots stepped into a puddle, as she took a couple of steps toward the rusty iron door, Lara suddenly startled at the sound. Then she noticed for the first time that such a terrible silence surrounded her, which she almost never had experienced before. Her own breathing was the only thing to be heard. Angrily she raised her head and looked up at the ceiling, from which some dirty water was dripping on her shoulder, then she slowly wiped it away while stepping aside. Looking down at herself she clearly remembered that she was wearing the same clothes as before during her training, but she was not able to explain what had happened between the two moments. How much time had elapsed at all? Since when had she been lying there? She reached into her pockets, but they were completely empty, she had to come to the conclusion that wherever she was, she could only count on herself. There was absolutely nothing with her. What kind of a sick game was this? Suddenly several names raced through her mind, of whom she could have imagined wanting revenge for something and who would be capable of such things. But why now?

She went even closer to the door, and slowly took the wheel, which opened it. Inside herself she expected it to be closed, but it was not the case. As she flexed her muscles, the wheels moved, and then with a loud creaking it started to rotate. The sound broke the silence in an eerily way, it was even more reinforced by the echo, as if it was some kind of a metallic scream. Shiver ran over Lara's arms even against her will. She took a step back, and gathering all her strength she opened the door, which slowly yielded, accompanied by some more creaking.

_Where the hell am I?_ - Lara thought as she stepped out to the narrow corridor, which looked at least as pathetic as the small room, where she came from. Under the low ceiling there were thick tubes running down, some moisture was glistening on the dirty walls in the flashing light. Every few meters the same kinds of bulbs were located on the wall, which hardly lighted the place through the dirty glasses. Lara turned her head around, but in both directions the same emptiness welcomed her. Outside the air was not only stale but heavy and humid, the temperature rose significantly, perspiration appeared on Lara's forehead. She raised her arm and wiped it off with one stroke. For some time she was just standing there and listened to the all-pervading silence, which so unnaturally filled everything that she shivered despite the heat. She felt that it got under her skin, permeated her entire body, like paralyzing her and she could not move anymore. She turned to the right, but hesitated to where to go. Suddenly, as if some shadow had passed behind her from one dark corner to another. Frightened, she snatched back her head, but she did not seen anything. The weird feeling was growing inside her. Instinctively she recoiled in the opposite direction, her hand touched the wall, but she pulled it back immediately. As her fingers touched, a strange substance was gluing on them. She wiped it in her pants with disgust when she realized that this was the source of the pungent odour, which she increasingly smelled by now. Suddenly the shadow was followed by a rustling sound from the other direction, which made Lara wince. Almost unconsciously she stepped back, nearly bumping into the wall.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" - she cried out loudly, but only her own voice was to be heard again and again, as it raced down between the narrow walls, and finally it died away completely as if the silence had absorbed it.

Lara felt her slightly accelerated pulse, took a deep breath, not caring about the stink, just to soothe herself. _Come on, you cannot stand here till the end of time_ – she pushed herself, and then hesitantly went along the corridor. The steps she took felt like miles, feeling increasingly uncertain she was looking back from time to time. Did she see the shadow again? She was not sure of anything anymore. The only thing she heard was the sound of water as it was dropping down from the ceiling into the puddles gathered below them. She had never felt so helpless, her hands constantly searched for something that she could have grabbed, but she did not find anything she could use as a weapon. Lara was thinking that vulnerability was the worst feeling in the world. _What is wrong with me at all?_ - she asked herself angrily. _Nothing happened, why I am so scared?_ – she did not even understand herself, but her instincts had never deceived her yet, and they told her ... no, they yelled at her that she was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**As some of you have told me that it was not totally bad what I'm doing, here is the continuation. I have to say that I'm enjoying this one, being a bit mean to Lara and torturing her a bit :) I hope you don't find it too much and keep reading to find out what is going on! I promise it will all make sense!**

**Please tell me your opinion and how you think it all will turn out at the end! I would be curious to hear your ideas! :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, it's always a pleasure to read them!  
**

* * *

The corner was only a few steps away from her, Lara had slowed down before she got there and hesitantly came to a halt. The light flashed over her and she raised her head nervously. _Damn it_ – she cursed softly to herself and clenched her hands to calm herself a bit. But the light weakened, it started flashing faster and faster, then all of a sudden they all went out as if everything had joined forces against her. Only pitch darkness surrounded her, and she completely froze. For a moment she did not know where she was or what happened to her, she was just standing there, and found herself listening to her own racing heartbeat. As she could not see anything anymore, suddenly she felt vulnerable and defenseless. Despite the fact that a minute ago she clearly saw the corridor in front of her, now it was like dropping into another world. The silence became even more fearsome, she strained her eyes in vain, she could not even see her own hands in front of her, which slightly trembled when she lifted them. Having no other choice she began to grope blindly, no matter how disgusting the walls felt like she had to touch them. This was the only way to orientate herself a bit.

A drop of perspiration started down on her forehead, which rolled down her face with agonizing slowness, but Lara did not deal with it. Her every nerve was focused on what was happening around her, but she heard nothing. And that worried her so much, she would not have been able to explain why she was afraid. The idea that anything or anyone could sneak up to her, terrified her. She took a step back and bumped into the wall. No matter that she hardly made a move, she completely lost her sense of direction. The water was dripping slowly, almost with the same beat of the seconds elapsing, thought Lara felt as if time had stopped. Her fingers ran over the concrete, she did not care anymore what she touched. Slowly inching along the wall she was getting forward step by step, while her eyes were fixed into the darkness where she hoped to get on. Every little noise intensified, as if the pipes were sighing over her head, as if the water drops were drumming in her brains. Or was she just imagining it? Meanwhile the silence was almost vibrating? Again she stepped into something, she winced as she felt the edge of the wall and gently turned the corner.

Lara took a deep breath to collect herself ... _there's nothing wrong, there's nothing wrong, nothing is wrong_ - it was pounding in her head, but she could not convince herself anymore.

And then she heard the sound that had a shiver ran down her spine. She immediately froze and flattened against the wall while holding her breath so as not to be noticed. Her mind was yelling at her to run, but she had no idea where to. She felt like her racing heartbeat was echoing from everywhere, but only one thing could be heard and it was not Lara. Some quiet fumbling, which was approaching towards her with agonizing slowness. Some silent steps, some creepy noises, but Lara was not sure about anything anymore. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her throat, as if she had been paralyzed. As quietly as she could, she began to move in the opposite direction, sneaking forward inch by inch. Focusing all her strength she tried not to make any clatter. The hoarse breathing came closer. And then she stepped in a puddle, which broke the ominous silence like a bomb. Lara squeezed her lips, but she knew that it was a huge mistake. Every sound ceased for a moment, Lara rolled her eyes in horror, but did not see anything. It felt as if she had been breathing twice as fast as usual, as if her gasps were a thousand times louder. Her throat was dry, she felt that she could hardly swallow, another drop of perspiration flowed down to her eyebrows, but she did not move to wipe it off.

Suddenly a sharp pain slit in her arm, only a rustling sound could be heard, it was all just a cringe, which she hardly realised. Lara groaned, and no longer cared about anything. Blood flowed down her shoulders, down the arm, and a drop gathered at the end of her finger. She knew that whatever it was that hurt her, it knew she was there. Carelessly she was staggering backwards, although she could not decide which direction to go. Did she come from there? Was she going back again? She had no idea. Turning her head helplessly it felt as if the wheeze came from all directions, as if it had captured her mind, making her crazy, and she knew that whoever played this sick game with her, that was exactly what he wanted. As she stepped away from the wall, she had no idea anymore where was or where she wanted to go. She was backing away in horror with her hand groping blindly in the air. Barely able to think anymore, something caught her foot and she fell back.

She groaned in pain as she dropped to the ground. In the darkness she could not see it, but she knew that this something was approaching, it was almost there in front of her. She had no time to stand up, almost instinctively backed away crouching on the ground, pulling her face away from the frightful sound, she would never be able to get out of her mind again. It was breathing with excruciating slowness, inhaling and exhaling, in ... out ... in ... out ... She knew that it was already only a few inches from her, she was pierced by horror that she could do nothing against it. With her last strength she crawled backwards, her eyes shut, as if this had changed anything, as if she could have waken up from this nightmare. Her face turned to the side to be even further away from the breathing, which was even hotter than the air. All she could do was just waiting for the pain splitting through her body, that it would be all over. Her chest was heaving as if she had run miles, her arms that supported her trembled, but one thing was certain. That she would not beg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is.. the next part of the torture :) I hope that I do not freak you out too much.. although when I think about it...actually I do want to freak you out :) At least a bit :)**

**I still give you a little time to ponder what this thing could be, feel free to give me your ideas if you have any :) Else have fun with reading and try not to stay alone in the dark! :)**

* * *

In fact, only one thought was swirling in her mind, she never would have thought that her life would end in a place like this. Fear almost paralyzed her, knowing that she had no idea what she was facing. Actually it was not the unexpected that scared her, but the fact that she could not react on it. Lara was not accustomed to not being able to face her opponents. But now she felt as lost as never before. Darkness, silence, solitude and this maddening gasping. Every second seemed like eternity. Lara desperately tried to hold back the trembling, she had to realise that she did not know herself well enough. She had always thought that she was strong and now a few little things were enough to make her break down. This feeling got under her skin, and she could not get rid of it anymore. This nerve-racking waiting ... why did nothing happen? - Lara's brain wanted to scream, when suddenly she noticed that once again she was surrounded by that infinite silence. _Where did it go?_ - she asked herself. Why did it not kill her when it had the chance? What was that all about? She opened her eyes, but saw nothing. Motionless she was sitting and listening for a while, but nothing stirred around her. One flash, and just as suddenly as the lights had went out before, just as quickly they returned now. Lara looked around squinting, even the weak light bulbs hurt her eyes after the darkness. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the passage, and the same view welcomed her as before. The walls, the tubes, the dripping, the silence and the maddening realisation that she still did not know what was going on and who was playing with her.

Suddenly, she realised one thing that frightened her perhaps even more. Whoever or whatever this was, it did not mean to kill her. At least not that fast, not so easy. Her breathing calmed down somewhat, although her shoulder was still burning, where she had been cut. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up from the ground. Slowly she wiped off the dirty water from her clothes as much as she could. Still she felt that hot breath on her face, she shook her head in disgust, to get rid of the nightmare. She looked around determined_. I have to get out of here!_ – she decided. _I'm not going to give myself so easily._ Probably it was still the same corridor where she had turned in, although she started to get totally confused where she was. Holding her shoulder gently with her other hand she ambled along the passage. For some reason, she did not feel the need to pay attention anymore. She got to the point that she began to be angry. Angry for having been in this situation, for having someone playing with her, for having no idea what was happening to her. But most of all she was angry with herself for having reacted that way. She let herself be intimidated. Now that the lights were back, she did not understand how she could have been scared so much. She would have loved to laugh about her own stupidity. _How could I be like that? Why do I not throw myself right off to a corner and start crying?_ - she wondered aloud, not knowing how close this was to happen to her. She felt invigorated again, that the worst was over, that nothing would happen anymore. Even a faint smile appeared on her face as she started down the corridor.

But her enthusiasm did not last long, she was wandering and wandering incredibly long and there was no sign that the environment would change. It all seemed like an endless labyrinth from which there was no way out. She had no idea how long she was in there, time completely ceased to exist. Then it came to her mind for the first time, how strange it felt. Actually she never really cared about time, she lived as she liked. Now she missed it so terribly that something would show how fast time passed. _Could this be like sitting in a prison cell?_ - the thought crossed her mind. You would slowly lose your mind because there was no connection to the outside world? Was this what her capturer wanted? She was closed in here to die alone? To lose her sanity? But why?

After a while, Lara paused and looked at the corridor, on which she was standing at the moment. How can it be that everything appears to be perfectly the same in this whole damn place? She had no idea whether she had been there before, it was as if a movie was jammed and the same scene was being played again and again and again. The only difference was that now she was in the main role. Lara angrily kicked the mud and leaning wearily against the wall she slid to the ground. She rubbed her neck. She was annoyed, tired and had enough of everything. As much as it was disturbing what had happened in the beginning, now it was at least as much frenzy, that nothing stirred. She began to lose patience.

Tipping her head back she propped it against the wall, then closed her eyes for a moment. She winced, did the lights flash again? Nervously she looked around, and then again a flash. "Damn!" - she blurted out. "This cannot be true." Jumping up from the floor she turned her head excitedly there and back. And then the darkness was as excruciating as before. Lara angrily punched her fist into the wall, her hand started to ache.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" - she exclaimed angrily, but her voice did not provoke any reaction, it was only thrown back by the walls. Lara did not want to lie down and wait for fate again. Resolutely she went ahead, although she did not know where to. Enraged by the fact that she could see nothing, but fueled by anger.

The movement could barely be heard, it was only a single whisk behind her back, and Lara cried out in pain as the metal split into her other arm. In despair she turned her head, but the sound was already behind her again. As if it had been everywhere, like a ghost lingering all around her. The metal swooped down again, and Lara fell on her knees as it cut into her calf.

"Goddammit!" – she roared up as pain ran through her, but did not surrender. She launched herself from the ground, and limping she continued forward, every gesture caused a stabbing pain in response. "What the hell do you want from me?" – she cried out bitterly while moving along the wall.

Suddenly another sound hit her ears, which had shiver run down her spine. The cold metal touched the concrete walls not far behind her. As the blade etched in the stone, it was like a devastating scream, creeping under her skin, into her brain. And it was coming closer and closer, so slowly that Lara grasped in horror. Shiver ran down her arms, and she froze only listening to the nerve-racking, metallic creak coming towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's not leave Lara long in despair, here is the next chapter for you. Actually I never thought I could write something like this while 'Friends' was running on tv in the background, so I hope that it still has the right mood to make you shiver :)**

**I think things did not get much easier for Lara, and she will think about it twice in the future to get into a situation like this again. Let's see if we find out finally what she is facing :) Have fun reading and leave me a comment... anything :)**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews so far, it really made my decision easier to continue this story. I never would have thought that people like dark stuff so much! :) Everyone who leaves a comment... YOU ROCK! :)  
**

* * *

Forgetting about all the pain, Lara was trying to back away. Holding her breath she was frantically thinking, while her feet were desperately looking for the way. Just away from the frightening sound of the metal, from the horrendous threat. Tension filled everything, almost vibrating in the air. As she stepped on her injured leg, she wanted to cry out loud, but she squeezed her lips and just clenched her hands. She felt that more and more drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, and she did not know anymore if it was because of the heat or the fear. She almost lost her balance as she was retreating, but with great difficulty she managed to keep herself. The metallic sound was still approaching, panic was growing in her to an unbearable level. In an instant all her courage disappeared, which she managed to collect in her in the last minutes, her knees trembled again. As the pain started up in her leg, she almost felt the cold blade cutting into her skin again, it could have so easily slashed the thin material that she was wearing, and blood would appeared where it touched her. Despite or even because of the darkness, she had the image in front of her so lively, she had never seen anything so clearly in her life before. Suddenly, the metal fell silent, and Lara had no idea what was happening. Her eyes narrowed, as if this had helped her with anything, and she stopped for a moment.

The silence lasted only a few moments, when the blade launched again, and this time it hit her with such brutal force that Lara fell speechless, she could not even cry out. She knew that something bad happened to her, but for a while she had no idea what it was. As if everything froze for a moment. And then pain was suddenly throbbing in her with such force that she did not find the words to describe it. It just filled her brain and she forgot about everything else. The blade that so far had only scratched her, now passed through the skin, into the flesh, and it caused an agonizing soreness. As if all the air wanted to break free from her lungs at the same time, but no sound came out through her squeezed lips, only some hardly audible groans. Her hand immediately snatched there, and she felt the blood trickle between her fingers. She slumped to the ground, and breathed so loudly that it echoed through the corridor, but did not scream. As much as it hurt, she did not want to give that pleasure. She could smell the blood in the air, and she was sure that this something smelled it too. She heard it, that it was there watching her, enjoying the superiority.

Despite the fact that she could see nothing, and she was unable to keep her sense of direction she felt the world spinning around her for a moment. How easy it would have been to give herself over to the pain, to crash down to the ground, but she did not. Something kept her from doing so. Perhaps pride? No matter how strange it sounded, Lara did not surrender. She never thought that feeling no fear would make anyone strong. Courage was not the absence of fear, but to have the strength to defy it. And Lara did have it. She knew that she did. She hunched up, supporting herself with one arm on the floor as the excruciating pain almost forced her to all fours. The annoying feeling pierced into her that this something was standing in front of her, watched her suffer and enjoyed it. What kind of sick brains was needed for doing this? Because she was sure that this something was very much thinking, it knew very well what it was doing. Otherwise Lara would have been dead long ago. And she was not. For the time being.

The sudden silence was broken by a strange sound, which filled her with angry frustration. The thing began to laugh derisively. Quietly, but nerve-rackingly. There was no happiness in this laughter, just pure hatred, sick superiority, cold calculation. The deep, emotionless voice came closer, then abruptly began to move away, and it mixed with the metallic creak as the knife scratched the wall again, leaving Lara behind broken and dropped to the ground.

A deep sigh broke out of her as she realised that she was alone again, but this time pain was there with her throbbing in her with such force that she almost could not think. Breathing briskly she was just clutching the wound on her side as much she could. When she could no longer bear it, she just screamed desperately, just wanted get rid of it, no longer interested whether anybody heard her. Leaning against the wall she just tried to calm herself a bit. As though irony would have wanted it, the light found her exactly in that position, as they said goodbye to each other. But this time it did not come back completely. To make the situation even more agonizing, the light bulbs were only flashing, unstoppably, in a slow, depressing rhythm, and Lara felt like her brain exploded.

With painful movements she tried to sit up to take a look at the damage on her side. Pulling up her shirt she could see a nasty sting under her ribs, blood slowly oozing out of it. Lara hissed as she touched the wound, but it was not dangerously deep. She was increasingly confident that these harsh attacks against her were carried out with cold calculation, every move exactly planned, causing just enough damage to make her suffer longer. She did not even know how long she was sitting in one place, almost motionless. Her arm began to go dead as she pressed it hard to her side, she did not even have the strength to deal with her other injuries. All she wanted was just not to think, it would have been calming to give herself over to suffering, but she knew that it would not bring anything. She opened her eyes, the rhythmic blinking was awful. Perhaps worse than the darkness. She could not decide which was worse. She did not want to decide. Wearily she turned her head to the side, when slowly looking up she suddenly noticed something at the end of the corridor that she would not have expected in her wildest dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I did not manage what I wanted and took me some more time to write the sequel as I planned. I hope you will still like it though :) **

**If you want, let me know your ideas. Did you get closer to the solution? :) **

**Have fun and THANKS A LOT for your reviews! I was happy to read that some of you tried to guess what is attacking her but I have not seen the right solution yet :) Keep trying! :)**

* * *

Lara did not believe her eyes at first. Did she really see it well? Or only her eyes dazzled, and they saw something that was not really there. Would it be possible? But as the light flashed again, it was there again. Even if only for a glance, but Lara was sure that she saw it. At the end of the passage a face looked back at her, with big startled eyes. Lara rubbed her eyes, but when she looked again, the face was gone. She was so confused that she could not decide if only her imagination had played with her. Could it be that she was not alone? Was someone else closed in here with her? Did someone else share this madness with her? But why? What was the point of all this?

Slowly she raised her hands, almost amazed to see that blood stuck to it. She rubbed her fingers desperately trying to get rid of the only proof that all this was reality. Did she just imagine things? Did she really begin to lose her sanity? But this could not happen so fast ... no one goes mad within a few hours. A couple of hours may not have been enough for this. A couple of hours? – it ran through her mind. Who knew how long she had been in here? "No!" - she said aloud. "No, no, no .." - she shook her head, not wanting to let in such thoughts into her mind. She looked at her hands again, but the blood was still there, and the pain in her body was throbbing sharply. At least she felt something. At least it was real. As long as she felt the pain, she was at least alive.

She turned her head slowly as if being afraid of what she could see there. At the same time she wanted it to be there and was frightened to glimpse it. She was afraid that he was there, but also of him not being there. Perhaps it was her last hope. She lifted her gaze, and suddenly she saw it again. All she was aware of was two eyes staring at her, then in horror, as if seeing a ghost, the face disappeared behind the corner again. Lara, forgetting everything, suddenly tried to stand up, what made her groan painfully. The wound began to ache even more, she fell back to the ground. But she knew that there was not much time. She launched herself, and as fast as she could, she hobbled in that direction. She had no idea what she expected from all this, how it was possible at all that someone else besides her was closed in this cursed place, but she had to find him. Maybe he knew what was going on, perhaps they could get out together. Every step was a pain. She had to retrain herself not to cry out, all her strength was needed to take the couple of meters. She stopped for a moment and supported herself panting against the wall. Her hands slipped on the wet concrete, she almost fell back on the floor. Looking up there were only a few steps to go. "Come on, get yourself together!" - she urged. She rubbed her face, then took a deep breath and started again. The heat made her sweat, the pain filled her brain, she felt completely dried out. Trying to wet her lips, they felt totally strange under her tongue. Her hand grabbed the corner and she looked out into the corridor.

"Wait!" - Lara called out, as she noticed the receding figure at the next bend. She saw that the face looked back at her, then continued on alarmed. "Damn, I do not want to hurt you." – she kept shouting, but she knew that she had no chance. The figure had again disappeared from sight. Desperately Lara lowered her head while trying to swallowing back her frustration. Who can this be? What is happening here? She could not believe what she saw.

Gathering all her strength she set off the corridor. It felt like it was not her directing her movements, just some weird, hidden instinct would have brought her forward. She was tired, thirsty and dispirited.

"Are you still there? Answer me!" – she kept trying but got no response. She reached the junction, and was caught by doubt for a moment which way to go on. If she made a mistake now, she would maybe never find that person, who was perhaps her only chance to escape. Squeezing her eyes she was trying to recall what she saw, but her mind was more and more confused, things were swirling in her head, thoughts, images, the flashing lights, the dirty walls... always the same, always the same bloody corridors, the excruciating pain. Pain, this was almost the only thing on her mind, she could not concentrate on anything else.

Pull yourself together! – she muttered softly. She would have loved to slump to the ground, but she knew that if she did so, it would be very difficult to persuade herself to get up again. Fight against it! – she commanded herself, and with great difficulty dragged her body forward.

The only thing that kept her going was that a solution had to be found before this something would attack her again. She was not sure that she could survive another attempt. Desperately she pushed herself to take one more step, and another, then another. There were only three more steps, two, one, and again she reached the next junction. Filled with hope she turned the corner and waited for the light to flash again. As though even this would have been against her. It seemed to be so slow, as if it wanted to torture her too, at each moment. And then she saw it. The figure stood perhaps twenty meters away from her, motionless in the middle of the hallway and stared at her. At each flash her frightened gaze and the figure's indefinable glance met, each faltering step reduced the distance between them. And this time the guy did not run away. He stood there rigidly and stared at her surprised as she slowly stumbled closer.

"Do not run away, I do not want to harm you." - Lara said softly. "Help me!" – she said to him, but the face just stared at her in silence, as if not even understanding what she had said. Lara reached out her hand when she was just some steps away from him, the big grey eyes watched the blood on her fingers with a scared expression, but he did not move away.

Another flash, the face still watched her without a wince. Then another flash, one more step. Flash, and then Lara's eyes widened in horror.

"Watch out!" - she cried out hoarsely, when the next flash glinted on the blade of the knife, which rose high in the air behind the guy, just waiting to strike down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it goes.. :) I'm glad I manage to confuse you or better to say keep you in the dark that so far no one could really guess what was happening :) There is not much more to go, one more chapter after this and it will be all clear and I hope you will be satisfied! :)**

**Thanks for all your nice words, I appreciate it so much, you can't imagine! Makes me think if I should do**** such short stories more often :) What do you think? :)**

**Have fun and guesses for the solution or any reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Lara saw nothing else but the blade, as the light shone on it again and again. It was like everything would have ceased to exist around her. The shiny metal glinted coldly while something else was clung onto it. Dark, dry spots. Blood! Her blood! It made her gorge rise for a moment, but also anger filled her. Her hand instinctively slid to her side, she could still feel the metal stabbed in her. It was just an instant, but more agonizing than anything ever. She realized that if she did not do something very quickly, then it would be not only her blood sticking on the blade.

As if waking up from a dream she raised her head. First, she did not understand what she was seeing, she slowly began to feel like she really had gone mad. It was all just a few moments, but time seemed to have stopped for Lara. Her arm was still reaching out in the air, stopped in the middle of the movement, and the frightened expression froze on her face.

Drawing back her hand she took one step backwards in alarm. The knife should have struck down long ago, but it did not. It slowly descended, and stopped at his side. Lara only noticed in that moment that the hand that held the knife, was his. Lara's eyes watched the metal mesmerized, which was still standing motionless in the air like a silent, but really explicit threat.

Her eyes finally started up. One flash, she could still see the man's face, the startled eyes, just like before. It made her hesitate for a moment. What the hell was happening here? She understood nothing. Another flash, and then everything changed. Lara recoiled in alarm. On his face suddenly a cold, sardonic smile appeared, as if he had been completely transformed. Expedience and self-confidence sat on his face, and Lara could imagine so well that this face previously had watched her suffer, enjoyed her pain, laughing at her.

But why? How could this be? Who was this? Why was he doing this to her? Why? Why? A thousand questions raced in her mind, but one was pounding in her over and over again ... Why? Why?

Lara took one step backwards, but the man did not move towards her, just stared at her, grinning, and enjoyed the amazed expression on her face.

"Hello, Lady Croft" - he said at last, and his voice split the air almost as rigidly as the blade had split Lara's skin before. Lara winced, her hands groping the wall in despair, as she stumbled in the opposite direction, as she could not take her eyes off the man. She felt that if she did so, then all was lost.

"Why?" - this was the only word she was able to blurt out, the only word that her brain was able to formulate. Her voice could barely be heard, but in the perfect silence it sounded so sharply that it made her wonder.

Then he laughed out, as if Lara had said something funny, and she was caught by panic. The same sardonic, almost frantic laughter the she had heard in the dark. She knew it very well that she faced a sicko, who planned everything exactly, had been preparing perhaps for years for this one day.

"Why?" - he laughed more. "That's all you want to know?" - Lara did not say anything, just kept staring at him, while backing away almost imperceptibly. "You don't know who I am, do you?" - he asked absently.

Lara was surprised for a moment, watching his face with narrowed eyes as he appeared in front of her again and again with every flash of light. Should she know him? Where from? Had she seen him before? Nothing occurred to her, no matter how long she looked.

"And why?" – he asked silently. "Because I want you dead." – and a grotesque expression appeared on his face, Lara had no doubt that he really meant it.

Lara was not thinking any further, she spun around, and not caring about the pain, which split into her, she started to run. She did not know where she got the power from, but she ran.

"Why are you running, Lara?" - she heard the humourless voice behind her, but he did not even try to hurry after her. His relaxed, tempered footsteps were echoing between the walls as he slowly started after her. "There is nowhere you can hide from me." – he shouted absently, almost mockingly emphasizing every word, and Lara would have done anything not to hear his harsh voice.

She did not know which way she was going, just rushed, as fast as she could. A thousand thoughts were swirling in her head, and yet she found no answer to any of them. Panting she paused for a moment and snatched her head back. A flash ... there was nothing. Only the empty corridor was gaping behind her as disgustingly as before. One more flash, and the guy was there again, like a ghost.

"I'll find you." - his voice was ringing in the passage, creeping into Lara's mind and she could do nothing about it. Desperately she pressed her hands on her ears, but it was good for nothing. "I have time." – meanwhile he came closer and closer, and Lara noticed that she was still standing in one place, instead of fleeing.

With a groan she turned right. She felt as if her body was so heavy that she could hardly drag herself, as if the passage had reached miles in front of her, as if the steps rumbled directly behind her back.

She looked back, she had to know. The next moment, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. With her hand pressed to her side she was trying to catch her breath. She turned around in horror, but had not enough time to get back on her feet. The light flashed, and he was five meters away from her, another flash, there are only four meters, three ...

Lara backed away desperately while sitting on the floor. It was like reliving the earlier scene, only this time she knew exactly who she was facing, she saw the hatred in those eyes, which frightened her at least as much as the darkness and uncertainty before. She simply did not understand the reason.

"It's all your fault! You killed him!" – he said accusingly, but his voice lacked any discomposure, it sounded as calm as though he felt nothing. However, hatred was radiating from it. His gaze pierced into Lara's brown eyes, and shiver ran down her back. Lara could not turn her look away, as if she had been completely paralyzed. The man was approaching, and he was almost there, towering over her. Lara looked into his grey eyes, and then she realized it. _This can't be true_ - the thought crossed her mind. _This is simply not possible ... not possible ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Time has come.. final chapter of this torture :) I hope you will all like it. I was fighting with myself how to end it... I hope I managed the way it's acceptable :) Now it's the time to find out everything...**

**Have fun, comments, critics are welcome! Tell me if this is a good ending or you would have imagined something else :)**

* * *

Those eyes, that chin, suddenly Lara grasped it, and she even forgot about backing away.

"Who are you?" - she asked incredulously, but the answer frightened her at least as much.

"I think you are very well aware of who I am. I can see it in your eyes that you do." – he replied, and slightly raised the knife. Lara shuddered and crawled on the ground while her hands groped desperately for something that she could use, but found nothing. Again and again, her hand only felt the dirty water as she reached into it.

"That's impossible. He had no son." - she blurted out in surprise.

"Oh really?" - he laughed coldly, causing the blood freeze in her veins. "How typical that he didn't even mention me. But why would he have done so?" - Lara saw he was absorbed in his thoughts for a moment, anger sparkled in his eyes, as he remembered his father. He was staring into the nothing, and the knife shook in his hands. Lara was unable to decide with whom he was really angry, but as she was lying there in front of him, he would fill his vengeance on her.

"I am sure he talked about you, but it was so long ago." - Lara was trying to save the day, but he became even angrier.

"Don't lie! He always loved you more than his own blood." – it broke out of him, and he took a menacing step towards Lara. "You left him to die." - he now raised his voice, it got more and more harsh, hatred radiated from it.

Lara had been facing a lot of enemies, but never felt like that. She could see that he would do it in cold blood when the time came. He would kill her without hesitation.

"This is not true, what could I have done? I was a kid." - Lara gasped, as memories began to swirl in her. That time she had seen the same determination in Von Croy's eyes when he had seen the artefact, and then disappeared from her sight. And she could do nothing to save him.

"And yet again he had looked for you, and you betrayed him, left him to fate, and only cared about yourself." - the man's face contorted with rage, and his hands began to tremble even more as rage ran through him. Looking down to Lara, contempt reflected in his eyes. Lara backed away in alarm, her eyes wandered over to the knife. Now she could see the blood stains on it from close, she shuddered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" - the question broke out of her again. She could not understand why the man accused her, when she had nothing to do with the death of his father. She remembered her mentor, all that they had been through. Remembered seeing the same madness in his eyes at the end, and fear ran through her.

"You took him from me! Because of you, my father never loved me, you were everything he ever wanted." - he suddenly raised the knife, his shape towered over Lara menacingly, as he appeared in front of her in the flashing light. His hands clutched the knife so hard that his joints went completely white, a strange snarl loomed on his face.

"Nooo .." - Lara cried out, but the man struck down, and a moment later his face was as close to hers as ever before, and she needed all her strength to hold off the attack. Lara's hands grabbed his wrist, which held the blade, all her muscles tensed, her arms trembled, but the knife neared her neck unstoppably, and she could do nothing about this. The metal touched the skin, slowly, agonizingly awakening the pain. It pressed against her more and more and Lara tried in vain to pull her head away, there was nowhere to flee. Her head was pushed against the hard stones of the floor, the man held her so hard, his weight sat on her that she could not move. Clenching her teeth she saw nothing else in front of her but his contorted face, the crazy eyes that reflected her own despair when the light flashed. Gasping for air, the wound on her side was pounding so heavily that she wanted to scream, but she had not enough power. All of her nerves tensed. The man grunted, and pushed the knife even harder against her neck, the blade scratched her skin, a drop of blood set off toward the floor. Lara groaned. With an almost instinctive reaction, she knelt into his stomach, he roared, and loosened the grip of a moment. Not caring about anything, Lara hit him, the knife landed next to them tinkling on the stones. He was staring daggers at her.

"You can't do anything" - he shouted, and his hands clasped on Lara's neck. The air was forced out of her lungs, she could not breathe. Her eyes widened, she instinctively grabbed his arms, but his grip did not loosen. These bloodshot eyes would be the last to see in her life? Her eyes began to turn in desperation, her body struggled feebly under his, but she was unable to do anything against it. Hopelessly trying to get air, her mind began to give up the fight, her vision slowly blurred. Only the flickering light filled her senses, only the large, grey, wild eyes haunted her. Her hands slowly slackened, she was no longer able to fight against his grip. Interestingly enough, she felt calmness, everything went silent, she did not hear the panting, the dropping of the water, anything. Lara closed her eyes and it was so easy to give up everything. To surrender to the darkness that slowly surrounded from all sides, creeping closer to her, taking over power. She felt so light, the pain ceased, all was simple and quiet. Why fight it when she had to do nothing, and everything solved, all problems ceased? She would get out of this damn place, and did not have to worry about anything anymore? Why did she feel this strange urge though? Would it matter to live one or two minutes longer when there was no hope anyway? Why do people want to fight for every moment, even in such a desperate situation where she was? And yet she felt the urge to fight, not to let him take revenge for something, that she had nothing to do with.

She could no longer control her thoughts, her movements, but her hand still started to fumble aimlessly on the floor, desperately searching for something. And then she felt it. That thing she did not expect, and suddenly everything cleared for one last moment. Her fingers gripped the handle of the knife, and suddenly she was able to breathe again. She was gasping and coughing like she would have been underwater for several minutes. The only thing she saw was his widened eyes, surprise and horror reflected in them. For a moment they were just staring at each other, as though neither of them understood what had happened.

"Wha... aaat…. " - he groaned, then suddenly he rolled down from her, and with a final, painful groan he sprawled on the ground. The knife was buried into his chest to the hilt, and Lara watched him bewildered, as though she could not believe it. Choking she took a breath, massaged her neck coughing. She ought to have felt relief, but she could not. She killed him … with her own hands ... a man. ... and it felt as if a piece of her soul had died with him... as if weights hung on her, she hauled herself to find the exit. Now she knew she was capable of doing so… she would be able to do anything. Only the silence kept whispering around her…

* * *

**And finally at the end I want to say thanks to everyone who left me comments, told me their opinions and kept me going :)**

**Thanks to LiveLongLoveLife-xDataRulezx, Arthemida, Najel, Lara Anne and Lady-Dragonfly89 for the continuous reviews and everyone else for reading! I hope you had a good time and did not get scared too much :)**

**Up to a new adventure! :)**

**Keep reading '_When the sky is falling_' in the meantime! :)**


End file.
